


Little Family

by apprenticeMason (hetalianGemini15)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice Mason, Domestic Fluff, Faust is snake baby, Fluff, In which Asra and Mason take in a baby, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/apprenticeMason
Summary: Where Apprentice and Asra take in a baby that was left on the step of the shop and confusion ensues.For everyone who enjoyed my post on tumblr about this Headcannon.





	Little Family

It was another slow night, the streets beyond the front door of the shop near silent. They knew that somewhere in Vesuvia there was someone doing many different and loud things, and was grateful that it was none of the neighbors. Curling up on a stool behind the counter with yarn in hand, the brunette hummed softly as they awaited an hour they'd be able to close at. The colder months always tended to bring about these sorts of nights, most tending to go to bed with the sun.

Pausing with the hand movements at soft sounds from the street, they glanced to the door for a few moments before going back to the craft in their hands. Glancing to the door again at soft knocking, they set down what was in their hands on the seat before pacing across the room to the door quietly. The floor was chilled under their feet, but they didn't mind as they placed their hand on the door and opened it slowly. Being met with nothing at first, they nearly turned and closed the door, let on closing up and getting to bed. Glancing down on the off chance of something being left anonymously and to make sure they didn't hit their foot with the door, they found a bundle of fabric on the stone step of the shop. Looking around again, figuring that it wasn't just a childish prank, they picked up the bundle carefully, nearly dropping it at hearing a wail begin from under the thin blanket. 

Being quick to close the door and lock up the shop, they climbed up the stairs to the upper floor, setting the bundle down on the bed to both take care of the stove salamander and grab a bowl of water. Setting the container down, they started unraveling the tattered blanket, using the water to clean off the small bundle of limbs. The little boy didn't look more than a few weeks old, and was still chilled from what was only a few moments maximum of being on the shop's step.

"Now what was such a sweet boy like you doing outside on your own? I guess it wouldn't hurt to take care of you." Smiling, they wrapped the infant in a thicker blanket before cleaning up a little more and climbing into bed, thoughts straying from the other magician for the night.

The next few days were full of getting used to the small infant, finding ways around a few issues. They got stares from the people in the stalls down the road, the feeling that people were getting the wrong idea not reaching their mind as they picked up some necessities and went back to the shop.

They didn't even realize what all the praise from strangers was about until Asra returned from his trip, visibly confused.

"Mason? Do you know why people stopped me to say congratulations?" Taking a few moments to come back into the front room, hopping down the staircase carefully, they blinked their eyes a few times.

"People have been saying the same to me for the past while. And now that I think about it I think I understand." Taking a small pause to rub their forehead with the palm of their hand, Mason groaned softly before moving to go back up the stairs. "I'll show you, that'll make it easier to explain." Feeling their wrist being pulled, they looked back to find violet eyes staring back at them. Turning to face Asra, they bit the inside of their mouth, closing their blue eyes after another few moments.

"Guess it would be better to say what it is now as a warning? A baby was left on the front step of the shop a few days ago and I've been taking care of him. I was not going to leave him in the shop alone to pick things up, people saw me carrying a very young infant and assumed that the kid is mine and in turn I guess yours." Pausing a few moments to let the information process, they moved to go up the stairs, watching Faust slither off from where she was. It took a few moments before they could hear the steps coming closer to where they sat.

"So this is who took your attention. Hello there little one." They smiled softly, watching as the white haired magician interacted with the infant on their lap. The little boy opened his brown eyes, laughing smile on his little face.

"I don't believe he has a name, and I never thought of one to give." Watching Asra from their position, Mason adjusted how they held the smiling baby. They didn't want to force the situation onto the other, especially since the both of them lived there.

"Well there's time to figure it out. There's probably going to be a need for a different sleeping situation." Laughing a little, they let out a relieved sigh. Hearing the blankets shift from beside them, they held back the grin at seeing Faust curl up around Asra's shoulders.

~~

"Oh what an adorable baby." Blinking for a few moments, they glanced around the marketplace after collecting the things from the current stall. It was busy as anything like usual, but it wasn't too difficult to find the other.

Especially with the little group surrounding the three of them.

Hearing the chattering, they paced closer, able to see the splash of white hair over the women's heads. The bits of conversation that Mason could hear over the rest of the market would make them laugh once back at the shop. But in the moment, it was high time to get away.

"I'm back, sorry for taking so long." Smiling, they adjusted how they were holding the wares from the stall, finally able to get back to Asra.

"Let's get back to the shop." Smirking a little bit, they noticed how Faust curled around the little blonde baby against the other's shoulder. Nodding, Mason waited for the other to get away from the women before speaking.

"Enjoying the attention?" Pausing a second to laugh a little at the expression they got as a response, they smiled. "I think Faust is trying to keep him safe. How cute." Making it back to the shop, it was definitely going to be a lazy day after that.

There may be no literal relation, but emotionally you'd have to be blindsighted to not see it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1078 words
> 
> I just really love Asra alright? Makes me flustered. 😥😍
> 
> The baby never got a name in the end [well he did but I don't know what name to give so that's up to the imagination.


End file.
